zombie Attack
by Ryuusuke583
Summary: Semua berubah sejak menghilangnya kedua orang tua naruto. Kehidupannya dan kakaknya yang mulai runyam. cinta yang bersemi disaat yang tidak tepat dan lain-lain. summary jelek, newbie, warning inside. SN! SHONEN-AI! mohon bantuannya..
1. Chapter 1

Chap.1

Disclaimer : **Mashashi Kishimoto**

Character : Naruto Namikaze (17) /siswa kelas 3 KIHS

Kyubi Namikaze (26) /calon ilmuwan, sedang menempuh S3 di UIK

Sasuke Uchiha (24) /Kepala Kepolisian Konoha

Itachi Uchiha (28) /Direktur UchihaCorp

Minato Namikaze (47) /ilmuwan yang bekerja pada pemerintah

Kushina Namikaze (45) /ilmuwan yang bekerja pada pemerintah

Genre : Romance, adventure

Rate : T #bisaBerubah

Warning :** Abal, gajeness, absurd, BL, bikin pusing, mual, OOC, OC, jurus ngasal, alurnya lelet, newbie, etc**

Author : Ryuusuke_A

#####

Mansion Namikaze

Pagi hari yang tenang di mansion keluarga Namikaze...

"Kyubi! Naruto! Ayo bangun, sebelum aku stop jatah apel dan jeruk kalian seminggu!" ancam sang nyonya Namikaze, Kushina.

"OH, NOO! Please, jangan! Kalau kami mati karena kelaparan bagaimana? Kami sudah bangun kok..."seru si bungsu, Naruto.

"Heh, berlebihan sekali."ujar Kushina.

"Ck, dasar nenek tua! Bisa tidak biarkan aku tidur hingga puas? Mengganggu." umpat Kyubi, lirih.

"Ehm, Kyuu, kau bicara sesuatu darling?" tanya Kushina dengan manis namun beracun.

"Err, O-okasan, sebaiknya aku mandi dulu. Sudah siang..."ujar Naruto.

"Tentu, kau boleh pergi mandi baby..." balas Kushina disertai senyum angelic nya itu. Garis bawahi kata angelic tadi.

GLEEKK!

"Oh, hell noo!" batin Kyubi.

Duaak! Brakk! Pyarr!

"Uwaaa, tasukette!" lolongnya kemudian.

"Aww! Pasti sakit sekali." gumam Naruto yang masih mengintip adegan KDRT ini.

"Ahh~ kalau begitu, selamat bersenang-senang~" ujar Naruto dengan riang sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

#####

Di ruang makan keluarga Namikaze

06.00 a.m

"Owh! Ck, ittai! Dasar nenek tua! Beraninya memukul kepalaku yang berharga ini!" umpat Kyubi.

"Kyu-nii, saranku ya. Jangan mengumpat disaat ada Okasan atau-" ucap Naru yang terpotong oleh,

DUAKK...

"-panci akan melayang." lanjutnya.

"Telat, bodoohh!" teriak Kyubi seraya memegang kepalanya yang benjol.

"Kyubi Namikaze!" seru Kushina.

"Ah, hari yang indah. Iya kan, Naru-chan?" tanya Minato seraya menyesap tea nya secara perlahan.

"Mouu, Tousan. Jangan panggil aku dengan suffix -chan!" ujar Naruto dengan sebal.

Dan sarapan pagi keluarga ini pun berjalan dengan "damai".

#####

Naruto POV

Halo, namaku Naruto Namikaze. Anak bungsu dari pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze. Kakakku namanya Kyubi Namikaze. Ia, memiliki cita-cita menjadi ilmuwan seperti ayah dan ibu di usia 26 tahun, beberapa bulan lagi. Sedangkan aku, mungkin juga akan menjadi ilmuwan/professor. Tapi entahlah. Usiaku masih 17 tahun, dan masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 KIHS. Dan Kyu-nii kuliah S3 di UIK.

Naruto POV end

#####

Di ruang makan

06.30

"Naruto, ayo berangkat. Sarapanmu sudah selesai bukan? Kau nanti bisa terlambat." ujar Kushina.

"Emm, iya Okasan. Ayo Kyu-nii. Antar aku, ne" kata Naruto.

"Hn. Aku berangkat Kushina, Minato." pamit Kyubi.

"Kyubi! Panghil aku Kaasan. Dan Minato Tousan!" seru Kushina.

"Hah, Kyu-nii. Okasan, Otousan, aku berangkat."

"Ya, hati-hati, kalian berdua." ujar Kushina dan Minato.

#####

Di dalam mobil sport merah Kyubi.

"Kyu-nii, kenapa ya, rasanya ada sesuatu yang tidak baik." curhat Naruto.

"Ha? Kenapa loe jadi kayak peramal gini sih? Mungkin loe capek, Nar. Kemarin loe kan ngerjain tugas sampe larut malam." ucap Kyubi dengan lembut.

"Ah, mungkin." lirihnya.

"Hah, baiklah... Loe masuk deh. Bentar lagi bel." ujar Kyubi.

"Iya-WHATT? AKU MASUK DULU, NII-SAN!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari memasuki sekolah.

"Fuhh, dasar Baka-Otouto."

#####

Di kelas

Braakkk...!

"Hah, apa-aku ter-lambat?" tanya Naruto setelah membuka pintu dengan sangat halusnya. #garisBawahiKataTerakhir.

"Ck, dasar baka! bikin kaget saja." umpat Sakura.

"Hoaammm... mendokusai na, urusai yo Naruto." gumam Shikamaru.

"Yo, Naruto! Ku kira tadi Kakashi-sensei." ujar Kiba.

"HUOOO! SEMANGAT MASA MUDAAA!" seru Lee dengan membara.

"Yo, semua. Hehe, sorry. Tadi kupikir telat sih." jelas Naruto.

"Biar kutebak. Kau bangun kesiangan lagi kan?" tanya or tebak(?) Sakura.

"Hehe, begi-"

"Sensei datanggg!" seru seorang anak.

Skip time

05.00 p.m

"Tadaima!"

"Okeri , Otouto." sambut Kyubi.

"Ah, nii. Aku mandi dulu ya. Kapan kakak pulang?" tanyanya.

"Barusan ini-"

Trililitt... (sfx: nada dering hp Kyuu.)

"Hallo?"

"..."

"Nani?" tanya Kyubi dengan lirih.

(_)

Naruto POV

Ada apa ini? Firasat jelek ini datang lagi. Kenapa juga dengan raut wajah kakakku ini?

Naruto POV end

TBC

###########© ©###########

#Hallo,

hehe, gak tau mau bilang apa. tapi saran dan kritik, please...


	2. Dimulainya takdir mereka

**DISCLAIMER : MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

**GENRE : ADVENTURE AND ROMANCE**

**PAIRING : SASUNARU**

**RATE : T/T+**

**WARNING : NEWBIE, ABAL, GAJENESS, ALUR KECEPATAN, OOC, OC, TIPO(S), ETC**

_**PLEASE, DIBACA DULU :**_

_**KYUUBI NAMIKAZE (26) : CALON ILMUWAN YANG SEDANG MENEMPUH S3-NYA.**_

_**SASUKE UCHIHA (24) : KEPALA KEPOLISIAN KONOHA.**_

_**ITACHI UCHIHA (28) : DIREKTUR .**_

_**MINATO NAMIKAZE (47) : ILMUWAN YANG BEKERJA PADA PEMERINTAH.**_

_**KUSHINA NAMIKAZE (45) : ILMUWAN YANG BEKERJA PADA PEMERINTAH**_

_**NARUTO NAMIKAZE (17) : MURID DI SEKOLAH KIHS**_.

Chap 2.

Naruto POV

Ada apa ini? Firasat jelek ini datang lagi. Kenapa juga dengan raut wajah kakakku ini?

Naruto POV end

.

.

"..."  
"Nani?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Souka. Ya, saya secepatnya akan segera kesana bersama adik saya. Ya, tentu. Saya baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, selamat sore." ujar Kyuubi.  
TUTT... (sfx: bunyi telepon dimatikan)

''Nii-san, ada apa? Kenapa muka kyuu-nii jadi khawatir? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?" tanya Naruto dengan gusar.  
"Tak apa otouto. Apa kau sibuk saat ini? Atau kau akan keluar?" tanyanya dengan gusar.  
"Ne, aku tidak kemana-mana setelah ini Kyuu-nii. Kyuu-nii mau pergi?"  
"Ah, ne. Nii-san mau ajak kamu keluar. Tentu kalau kamu mau." ujar Kyuubi dengan senyum lembut.  
"Ha'i! Sebentar. Aku mau mandi dulu ya nii." ujar Naruto seraya berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai 2.  
"Cepatlah sedikit Naru."  
"Yaa!"  
.

.

.

.

.  
30 menit kemudian, 17. 45 WK

Usai Naruto bersiap-siap.

"Nii-san, ayo." ajak Naruto yang sudah siap dengan kaos berwarna hitam lengan pendek, celana jins, dan jaket kulit berwarna coklat tua.  
"Ha'i! Ayo. Kita sudah diburu oleh waktu. Mobil juga sudah nii-san panaskan." ujar Kyuubi.  
"Ne."

Di mobil.  
"Otouto, sebenarnya, ada yang ingin nii-san katakan." ucap Kyuubi membuka pembicaraan.  
"Apa itu nii-san?"  
"Kau tentu tau apa pekerjaan kedua orang tua kita bukan?"  
"Tentu saja aku tau. Kedua orang tua kita kan ilmuwan." jawab Naruto.

DEGG!

"A-apa, ini ada hubungannya dengan kaa-san dan otou-san, Kyuu-nii?" tanya Naruto dengan bergetar.  
"Hahh, kau tau, Naru-otouto? Telpon tadi dari penjaga ruang laboratorium rahasia negara. Tempat kaa-san dan otou-san melakukan penelitian beberapa bulan ini. Dan kau tau, apa yang dikabarkan tadi oleh Shito-ojiisan (nama penjaga laboratorium)?" tanya Kyuubi.  
"..." hanya hening yang menyapa ucapannya. Sedang Naruto, hanya terdiam menunggu kelanjutannya dengan raut wajah tegang.  
"Hehh, tentu saja kau tak tau. Ia berkata bahwa, -Kyuubi menghela nafas dengan berat- bahwa 'mereka' menghilang." jelas Kyuubi dengan suara yang tercekat.  
"Me-mereka? Si-apa?" tanya Naruto.  
"Para ilmuwan dan professor."  
"A-apa?! Ti-dak! Tidakk! Katakan Kyuu-nii! Kau pasti sedang bercanda kan? Katakan iyaa! Hiks, katakan..."  
"Heh, apa yang kau harapkan Naruto? Bagaimana mungkin aku bercanda dengan situasi seperti ini?" lirihnya.  
"Hiks, hiks, a-apa kaa-san dan otou-san juga menghilang?"  
"Yaa, mere-ka, juga." jawab Kyuubi dengan suara tercekat, manahan sesak yang memenuhi hatinya. Mobil kembali melaju. Butuh sekitar 20 menit untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuubi POV

Ingin sekali aku menangis. Rasanya sangat sakit saat mendengar semua berita menyedihkan yang datang dengan terlalu tiba-tiba. Bagaimana bisa Mereka meninggalkan kami secara tiba-tiba seperti ini?!. Seandainya bisa, mungkin aku akan menyusul mereka. Tapi, tidak! Aku tidak bisa menangisi takdirku, disaat adik kesayanganku bersedih. Ia membutuhkanku saat ini. Ya, hanya aku yang ia miliki sekarang. Aku akan kuat, untuk Naruto!

Kyuubi POV end

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto POV

Kaa-san, padahal baru tadi pagi kaa-san memarahi Naru, dan tou-san juga, baru tadi pagi kalian bercanda serta memarahiku dan Kyuu-nii. Hiks, kaa-san, tou-san... Kenapa kalian meninggalkan kami berdua? Bukankah kalian sayang pada Naru? Pada Kyuu-nii juga? Tapi kenapa kalian meninggalkan kami? Tou-san, kaa-san~

Naruto POV end

.  
.

.

.

.  
.

Usai percakapan itu, suasana di dalam mobil menjadi lenggang hingga mereka tiba di tempat tujuan, Jl. Konoha Street no.11  
"Sudah sampai Naru."  
"Ne"

Mobil mereka pun melaju perlahan memasuki area parkir. Mobil mereka, diparkirkan tepat disamping beberapa mobil polisi. Lebih spesifiknya, di tempat parkir yang tersedia di bagian pojok halaman yang sangat luas ini.

"Selamat malam, Namikaze-san..." sapa seorang pria bersurai hitam kelam, ber-name tag Sasuke Uchiha.  
"Hm? Oh, malam juga, Sasuke-san. Baru datang ya? Kukira seorang komandan kepolisian akan datang tepat waktu" ucap-sindir- Kyuubi.  
"Hn, memang. Ada urusan" jelas Sasuke.  
"Oh, ya. Kenalkan, ini adikku, Naruto. Dan Naruto, dia adalah adik dari kenalan Kyuu-nii, Sasuke. Sasuke juga seorang Komandan Kepolisian yang menangani langsung kasus tentang para ilmuwan yang hilang ini." jelas Kyuubi.  
"Ah, ha'i! Namae wa Naruto desu. Salam kenal.." ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri ditemani dengan senyum manisnya.  
"Hn. Sasuke"  
"Hahh, sebaiknya sekarang kita segera masuk ke dalam." ajaknya.  
"Ne/Hn"

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju ke ruang laboratorium. Di ujung lorong yang mereka lalui, terdapat 2 buah pintu berjejer. Lalu, mereka membuka pintu dengan warna cat putih.  
"Selamat malam, minna..." sapa Sasuke, sang komandan polisi.  
"Malam, Sasuke-sama." balas mereka (bawahan Sasuke).  
"Apa sudah ada kemajuan?" tanyanya.  
"Belum, Sasuke-sama. Kami masih melakukan penyisiran di sekitar sini." ujar sang penyidik.  
"Hn, lanjutkan" perintahnya kemudian.

"Ne, nii-san. Otou-san dan oka-san pasti akan kembali pada kita kan?" tanya Naruto.  
"Ya, tentu. Mereka akan kembali ke pelukan kita..." ujar Kyuubi, yang lebih terasa seperti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Ketika mereka semua sibuk berbicara, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara...

Draakk.. (sfx: seperti pintu suara pintu dibuka)

"Sasuke-sama! Ada ruang rahasia di bagian dalam lemari kayu ini!" teriak salah satu polisi.  
"Hn, bagaimana kau membukanya?" tanya Sasuke.  
"Tadi, saat saya membuka lemari ini, ada sebuah pisau perak bermata tiga dengan ukiran yang unik menancap di sudut lemari ini. Saat saya tidak sengaja menariknya ke bawah, tiba-tiba papan lemari bagian dalam ini terbuka!" jelasnya.  
"Hn, kita masuk ke dalam! 5 orang sisanya, tetap disini!" perintah Sasuke.  
"Dan kau bisa ikut masuk Namikaze-san" -lanjutnya.  
Semua hanya terdiam, tidak merespon ucapan sang Komandan dengan suara. Hanya langkah kaki yang terdengar, mengikuti sang Komandan yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jalan rahasia tadi, terhubung pada tangga yang terus menurun, menuju bawah tanah. Hingga hanya lorong yang gelap gulita nampak di depan mata.  
"Nyalakan senter kalian!" ujar sang Komandan.  
"Ha'i!"  
Dalam sekejap, lorong yang tadinya gelap gulita, kini dipenuhi cahaya yang berasal dari senter mereka.

"Hn, ujung lorong ini hampir usai." ujar Sasuke memberitahu.  
"Ya, kami tau." ujar Naruto.  
"Hn"

Ketika mereka sampai di ujung lorong, tampak sebuah laboratoriun 'raksasa' (baca: sangat luas) terpampang di hadapan mereka semua. Pantas saja halaman di tempat ini sangat luas.  
"Su-sugoii" ucap salah seorang polisi.  
"Hn, cepat! Telusuri setiap titik dan sudut tempat ini! Jangan menyisakan setitik celah pun, mengerti?!"  
"Ha'i!"

Mereka semua (polisi) mulai menyebar, untuk meneliti tempat ini. Mencari sebuah kejanggalan. Sedang 2 saudara itu, mengikuti kaki Sasuke melangkah, di belakangnya.  
"Komandan, ada pintu besi di sini! Saya kira, ini seperti ruangan pendingin!" ujar seorang polisi bersurai coklat.  
"Cepat buka dan periksa ruangan ini!" perintahnya.  
Semua orang, satu-persatu mulai memasuki ruangan pendingin itu. Ketahuilah, sesaat setelah mereka masuk, ada hal yang sangat membuat mereka tercengang. Sesosok makhluk -yang entah hidup atau tidak- mengerikan tampak di depan mata. Sesosok makhluk berwarna putih pucat, kulit yang bersisik, mata yang terpejam namun diyakini oleh semuanya, bahwa mata itu sangat mengerikan. Tak ada yang tahu, harus membandingkan makhluk ini dengan apa. Hanya jantung yang berdetak keras dan cepat. Memacu adrenalin.

Sedang Naruto dan Kyuubi, tercengang, menatap tidak percaya pada makhluk yang tertidur di dalam tabung berisi air, mengambang.  
"I-inikah proyek yang dilakukan oleh para ilmuwan?" tanya Kyuubi pada dirinya sendiri.  
"Nii-san, a-apa-kah, makhluk ini-" perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh anggukan singkat dari Kyuubi sebagai jawaban.  
"Tapi, nii-san! Dia 'produk' gagal!"  
"Memang, dia adalah ciptaan yang gagal. Yang kemungkinan besar, merupakan dalang dari-" penjelasan Kyuubi dipotong oleh pikiran-pikiran yang memenuhi otaknya. Hingga ia, menyimpulkan satu hal :

"SEMUANYA! KELUAAARR!" seru Kyuubi.

-mereka semua, dalam BAHAYA-

"A-ada apa Namikaze? Kenapa kau histeris begini?" tanya Sasuke, dengan tatapan tajam.  
"I-ini makhluk yang menjadi percobaan pemerintah. Sekali lihat saja, aku tau ini percobaan yang gagal. Dan kalian tau, 'dia' sangat berbahaya!" jelas Kyuubi dengan risau.  
"Sebenarnya, kau ini bicara apa?" tanya Sasuke.  
"Kita keluar dari sini! Secepatnya! Kunci lagi! Kita bicarakan di atas!" ujar Kyuu.

Semua orang mengikuti instruksi dari Kyuubi. Mereka berjalan satu-persatu menuju pintu, menghampiri cahaya di atas sana.

"Sekarang, jelaskan Kyuubi Namikaze-san! Bahkan bila adik anda (Naruto) memiliki informasi yang bisa membantu kasus ini, kalian harus mengatakannya. Entah itu secara halus atau ka-sar" ucap Sasuke dengan panjang lebar dan penekanan pada kata terakhir.  
"Kalian belum tau ya? -Kyuubi mendesah lelah- pemerintah, memiliki pemikiran gila. Memang, bukan pemerintah langsung yang mendalangi kejadian ini. Saat itu, 1 tahun yang lalu..."

Flashback on,

Di gedung pertemuan rahasia milik negara

"Apa?! Kalian gila! Itu mustahil! Kalian pikir, kalian Tuhan?! Kita tidak bisa menghidupkan sesuatu yang sudah mati, kalian tau itu?!" seru seorang lelaki paruh baya, Minato Namikaze.  
"Itu benar perdana menteri, kita tidak bisa melakukan itu..." ujar seorang wanita bersurai merah darah, Kushina Namikaze.  
"Bagaimana tidak bisa?! Kalian belum memulainya! Atau pun mencobanya! Bagaimana bisa berkata seperti itu?! Bahkan, dulu, Tomas Edision dicemo'oh oleh masyarakat karena melakukan sesuatu yang menurut mereka mustahil. Tapi lihat sekarang? Tidak ada orang yang tidak memiliki minimal sebuah mobil!" ujar sang perdana menteri yang berusia sekitar 56 tahun itu dengan datar, Sintaro Kirosuke.  
"Itu memang benar, tapi ini berhubungan dengan hidup dan mati yang sudah menjadi takdir!" seru Minato dengan geram.  
"Heh, takdir bisa diubah, asal kita berusaha... Bukan begitu, Namikaze-san?" tanya Sintaro dengan nada merendahkan.  
"Grr, tidak, Pak! Tapi, maaf. Saya tidak akan melakukan hal yang bisa jadi melanggar norma!"  
"Kau harus melakukannya, Minato. Atau kau akan melihat kedua anakmu mati! Tentu saja beserta istri yang amat kau cintai ini" ujar Sintaro memperlihatkan Kushina yang sedang dicekek oleh salah seorang bawahannya.  
Secara tiba-tiba, pintu di ruangan itu terbuka lebar. Masuklah sekelompok anggota ROOT. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Minato terkejut. 2 Orang anggota ROOT itu, memegangi anak pertamanya, dengan pisau di leher anaknya (Kyuubi).  
"Kyu-KYUUBI! Kurang ajar! Lepaskan anakku!" seru Minato.  
"Ck, ck, ck... Apa pembicaraan kita ini terlalu membuatmu hanyut Minato? Sampai-sampai, tak menyadari bahwa istrimu telah hilang?" tanya Sintaro dengan nada mempermainkannya.  
"Ku-Kushina... Ka-kau, BANGSAATT! Dimana istriku?! Dan lepaskan Kyuubi!" serunya lagi.  
"Tou-san, ada apa ini? Ke-kenapa aku di tangkap?!" tanya Kyuubi dengan gemetar.  
"Kyuubi, bersabarlah." hanya itu yang dapat Minato sampaikan pada anak pertamanya itu.  
"Fuhh, (asap rokok yang di hembuskan) kau, dengan begini pasti! Akan melakukan perintahku bukan, Mi-na-to?"

.

.

.

/.

.  
.

Kyuubi POV

Apa yang terjadi? Apa maksud pembicaraan ini? Kenapa tou-san bicara tentang hidup dan mati? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kematian istri dari Bapak Sintaro ini? Entah kenapa, aku merasa, pembicaraan ini akan berakhir buruk. Saat ini, aku sedang berdiri di depan sebuah pintu besar dengan kedua tangan ku yang dipegang erat oleh orang-orang suruhan ini. Namun, walau begitu, aku masih bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Cepat masuk!" seru salah seorang suruhan berambut merah ini, mendorong bahuku.  
"Ck! Tidak usah pegang-pegang!" desisku.  
"Cepaatt!" bentaknya.

Kami semua pun masuk dengan kedua tanganku yang dicekal dan ditarik dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan sama sekali.

Dan ketika aku masuk, aku melihat tou-sanku dan Pak Sintaro. Tidak usah bingung, bagaimana aku mengenalnya. Ia adalah bagian dari pemerintah, tentu saja akan sering aku melihatnya di televisi.

"Heh, takdir bisa diubah, asal kita berusaha... Bukan begitu, Namikaze-san?" tanya Pak Sintaro dengan nada merendahkan yang menyebalkan itu.  
"Grr, tidak, Pak! Tapi, maaf. Saya tidak akan melakukan hal yang bisa jadi melanggar norma!" aku lihat, tou-san seperti orang yang memberontak. Tapi apa masalah sebenarnya yang ada di sini?  
"Kau harus melakukannya, Minato. Atau kau akan melihat kedua anak mati! Tentu saja beserta istri yang amat kau cintai ini."  
Saat aku masuk inilah, aku melihat, mata tou-san yang melebar. Ia terkejut, tentu saja! Anak nya dicekal oleh sekelompok orang suruhan. Yang kalau tak salah namanya itu ROOT. Sejenis bodyguard asuhan Danzo Kurosuke, adik kandung Sintaro.  
"Kyu-KYUUBI! Kurang ajar! Lepaskan anakku!" seru otou-san. Aku hanya diam, tak berani berbuat gegabah.  
"Ck, ck, ck... Apa pembicaraan kita ini terlalu membuatmu hanyut Minato? Sampai-sampai, tak menyadari bahwa istrimu telah hilang?" tanya Pak Sintaro dengan nada mempermainkannya.  
"Ku-Kushina... Ka-kau, BANGSAATT! Dimana istriku?! Dan lepaskan Kyuubi!" seru otou-san lebih keras.  
"Tou-san, ada apa ini? Ke-kenapa aku di tangkap?!" tanya aku dengan gemetar.  
"Kyuubi, bersabarlah." hanya itu yang dapat tou-san sampaikan padaku saat ini.  
"Fuhh, (asap rokok yang di hembuskan) kau, dengan begini pasti! Akan melakukan perintahku bukan, Mi-na-to?"

Ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

Kyuubi POV end

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siall! Apa- apa yang kau inginkan?!" tanya Minato dengan lelah.  
"Huh, kau tau apa kemauanku, minato~" jawab Sintaro.  
"A-akan kulakukan..." ujar Minato dengan lesu. Wajahnya, seperti melambangkan kekalahan, kekalutan, dll.  
"Sempurna~" desis Sintaro.

.

.

.

.  
.

Nun jauh di hutan sana, seorang pria berambut hitam panjang sedang menerima telpon.  
"Hn, ia menerimanya? Lanjutkan. Aku tak akan menghalangi. Aku ingin kau mengambil formula dari percobaan kedua Namikaze itu. Bagaimanapun caranya" desis si pria, berbahaya.

"Bukankah dunia akan menyenangkan bila ada pemain protagonis dan antagonis? Oh jangan lupakan, seseorang yang berdiri di antara keduanya, khikhikhi`~"

.

.  
.To

.  
Be

.  
Continued

.

TBC :)

A/N:

gomenasai, minna... ryu lama banget update nya ya? ryuu sibuk sekolah, #alesan

ne, sebenernya, ryuu mau update awal bulan Mei. tapi kan mepet UN, jadi update sekarang dehh...

okay, kita bales review ne,

_ MIYAMADA : NE, NANTI YAA, HEHE.. IYA, RYU MASIH NEWBIE. MASIH BUTUH DITUNTUN, HEHE.. IYA, ARTINYA NAGA. ARIGATO BUAT REVIEW NYA SENPAII! SOAL UPDATE KILAT, INI KILAT BLOM YA?_

_ MAMI FATE KAMIKAZE : IYA, ARIGATO BUAT SEMANGAT DAN RIVEW NYA..._

_ RYOKO : PENDEK YA? GOMENNASAI NE, INI DAH PANJANG BLOM?_

_ INMAGINATION : MAKASIH DAH BILANG KERENN, TUH, DI ATAS KAN UDAH DICANTUMIN, SENPAI :)_

_ SAORY ATHENA NAMIKAZE : KYAAA! IYA, NEE-CHAN. RYUU BARU TERJUN NIH! IYA, MAKASIH SARAN NYA ONEE-CHAN.. ARIGATO GOZAIMASU BUAT REVIEW NYA... NGGAK NYINGGUNG, KOK. MALAH MAKASIH BANGETT._

_ VIRAOCTVN, DAN AIKO MICHISHIGE : INI UDAH NEXT :)_

_ BORAX 007 : MAKASIH SARAN DAN REVIEW NYA... IYA, ITU TYPO JG DI ATAS WAKTU TULISANNYA ALUR LELET ITU, KAK_

_ MIFTA CINYA : MAKASIH.. INI DAH LANJUT_

**_OH YA, INSYAALLAH, RYUU UPDATE SEKITAR PERTENGAHAN BULAN DEPAN, SOALNYA MAU UN. MOHON DOA-NYA MINNA..._**


End file.
